


Bros Helping Bros

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: My friends and I were discussing a klaine / heavens cuckold, and I brought it to life. You're welcome. Heavens 4 Life group chat is the best. Enjoy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 35





	Bros Helping Bros

Blaine isn’t exactly sure just how they got here, but what he does know is that his dick is harder than it’s ever been in his life, and he’s feeling so much sexual frustration that he might explode. He’s all alone, sitting on Kurt’s desk and staring at the bed, waiting…

* * *

The idea first came up in passing. Kurt and Blaine were laying together, cuddling in the afterglow of a great orgasm. Blaine had texted Kurt after dinnertime, telling him that he was watching some pretty hot porn and touching himself imagining that it was them in the video. Kurt immediately responded, telling Blaine not to cum, and that he’d be there soon. He quickly came over, and they spent the next hour or so making love, starting slow and getting rougher as the need to cum grew closer.

It was while they were laying together, clean and sated, that Kurt asked, “what kind was it?”

“Hmm?” Blaine hummed, tracing his finger along Kurt’s stomach.

“What kind of porn was it that made it so hot, hmm?” Blaine froze in his ministrations then, and Kurt pulled Blane’s head back so they could look one another in the eye. “Tell me.”

“I just… it’s… um, I think it’s hot but I don’t know if…” Blaine stumbled over his words, and Kurt grabbed his jaw, making Blane pause his rambling.

“Tell me, Blaine. It seemed to turn you on pretty damn well… Maybe we could incorporate it into our own sex lives. So tell me.” Blaine nodded then, and bit the bottom of his lip.

“Uhm…. it was cuckold?” Kurt furrowed his brows, so Blaine quickly continued with “I know it’s weird, I just think that seeing your partner being intimate with someone else and relentlessly teasing you with it while you watch and hold back the feeling of wishing it was you is just… so hot. I know it’s weird, I just-”

“Blaine.” Kurt interrupted, making Blaine freeze once again. Kut’s face curled into a smirk, and Blaine’s heart began to beat out of his chest. “I think that’s hot… and I’d definitely be willing.”

“Really?” Blaine asked with wide eyes, and Kurt smiled at him, petting his face and making Blaine practically purr in his arms.

“Mhm… we’d just have to find a third candidate who’d be… willing.” Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. 

“I actually have someone in mind-”

“It’s not Sebastian, is it?” Kurt cut in, and Blaine chuckled, shaking his head.

“No… it’s Sam.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who continued saying, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you during glee. I know he  _ says _ he’s straight, but I’ve caught him looking at your bulge… glancing at you in the locker rooms when you change… I don’t know if he’s questioning or if you’re his only exception or what, but I can feel it… he wants you. Who wouldn’t?”

Kurt snorted out a laugh then. “You flatter me, honey bee. Okay… I can ask him tomorrow if you want? We have gym together and I can hold him back in the locker room and ask.”

Blaine nodded quickly then, but furrowed his brows. “Uh, yes, just one thing… I want you to be topping him. I mean- it’s supposed to be about you fucking him, and teasing me… telling me how good it feels, how I wish it was me being fucked instead… stuff like that…”

Kurt smirked, feeling Blane’s cock twitch and start to fill at the thought, and Kurt had to admit that the thought was definitely intriguing to him. “I can ask him, B…”

Then it was set. The next day, Thursday morning, Kurt made sure to approach Sam before he could get to the showers, putting a hand on his shoulder and telling him to wait for him once everyone else left. Sam gave him a confused look, but agreed. 

Once they were both clean and dressed in their normal clothes, Sam leaned against his locker and waited for Kurt. Once the last person left, Kurt approached from the sinks, his hair still slightly damp, but styled into his coif as well as he could get it. He couldn’t waste too much time on hair, because this was about Blaine’s wants.

“So… what’s going on?” Sam asked warily, watching as Kurt approached him with a look on his face that Sam couldn’t quite decipher.

“I was just wondering something… I’ve been told that you’ve been letting your eyes wander?” Sam’s face fell to a shocked one, trying not to show his surprise. “You’ve been looking at me. My chest… my cock…? Is that true?” Kurt asked, and Sam gulped, nerves making his hands start to shake.

“Uh.. I didn’t- I never thought anyone would notice. I’m- I think I’m straight… I’m almost positive… There’s just something about you that I like… Seeing the way you are with Blaine, even just how you seem to… I don’t know… dominate him in tiny ways just in class or whatever… it’s hot.” Sam looked up at Kurt with a timid glance, and Kurt smiled back, satisfied.

“That’s perfect. I actually have a bit of a proposition for you.” Sam raised a brow, interested. “Blaine and I have been talking about this… how would you like to come over to my house tomorrow night? Finn and my parents will be gone, so it’ll be just us.”

“Wh- what will we be doing?” Sam asked, heart starting to race.

“Mm, that’s the tough part… I want to fuck you.” Sam’s eyes widened and his heart felt like it shit itself. 

“Me? You want- me?” He asked, and Kurt nodded.

“Yes. More specifically, I want to fuck you while Blaine watches. He’s not allowed to touch himself or join. He just gets to watch and pretend it’s him in your place.”

“But won’t that be frustrating for him? Watching his boyfriend… fuck someone else and, like…  _ tease _ him with it?” Sam asked, and Kurt shrugged in response.

“Yeah, but that’s the point. That’s what Blaine wants. He wants to feel jealous, and I want to give Blaine what he wants. Plus… I totally knew you weren’t completely straight the second I saw you. It’ll be a bit of an ego stroke for me… You know, Finn having gotten so mad at me for wanting to sing with you, only for me to fuck you a year later.” Kurt chuckled, and Sam smiled softly at him in return. “So….. will you come?”

Sam nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back a shit eating grin. “Yeah. I’ll come.”

Kurt smiled, bouncing on his toes. “Perfect. Be there by 7pm, okay?”

“Okay.” Sam nodded, letting his smile peek through. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, and quickly kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“See you then.” Kurt waved his fingers, and with that, he was gone, leaving Sam leaning against the lockers with his heart racing. He was going to have sex with Kurt Hummel while his boyfriend watched.  _ Fuck _ .

* * *

Sam gets to Kurt’s house just a few minutes early. To say he’s excited is an understatement. He had never been intimate with a man before, and he still isn’t quite sure where he stands in his sexuality, but he knows one thing for sure… he wants Kurt to fuck him. 

Sure, the request of having Blaine watch while he infiltrates their relationship was a bit odd to Sam at first, but if Blaine’s kink is giving him this opportunity, then who is he to judge? Besides, he does think it’ll be a little hot, having someone else’s boyfriend fuck him and be the first person to ever be inside of him… like that, while they just watch and build the tension.

Kurt greets him at the door, a soft smile on his face. He’s dressed down; he had taken off his outer garments that he wore to school which left him in his undershirt and jeans. Kurt offers Sam water or anything before they head upstairs where Blaine is already waiting, but Sam politely declines. Kurt nods and breathes in, and Sam can sense he’s a bit nervous.

They climb the stairs together, but Kurt stops him at the top. “Listen… Think of this as an acting opportunity, okay? Blaine’s sitting on my desk. He’s waiting. As soon as you and I get in there, it’s on. Okay?”

Sam nods. “Uh, is there like… a certain character role you’re going to fill or something?”

Kurt bites his lip for a moment as he thinks, then shrugs. “Sometimes if the mood is right I’ll end up filling some sort of.. I don’t want to say parental role, because in the context of sex that’s… not the best, but like..”

“A dom or master or something?” Sam asks, and Kurt shrugs again.

“Sort of, I guess. Whatever you want me to do that you think will make it better for you, I can-”

“I like that.” Sam interrupts. “The giving orders thing… being strict and controlling. It’s one big thing that I notice you do with Blaine that I think is really hot…” Sam trails off, and Kurt smiles.

“Noted.” He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, looking at his bedroom door then back at Sam. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Sam nods. “If you ever want to stop, just say the word and we’ll stop...”

“Okay.” Sam responds, but he has a feeling that he won’t. Kurt smiles at him, and they walk down the hallway to Kurt’s bedroom. Kurt glances at Sam before opening the door, gesturing for Sam to walk in first. He walks in, and the first thing he sees is Blaine sitting on the desk, like Kurt said. He’s achingly hard and straining against his jeans, and he stares at the two of them, his face flushed a dark red.

Kurt closes the door behind him, and the air in the room changes. Immediately, Kurt’s the dominating force in the room. Both boys look at him with rapt attention, waiting to see what he’ll do first. Kurt approaches Sam, completely ignoring Blaine’s presence, and stops right in front of him.

“Take off your shirt.” Kurt says softly, and Sam quickly moves to take it off, tossing it on the floor next to the door. Kurt hums softly and looks down his body, reaching his hands out to touch Sam’s hips, sliding his hands all the way up, pausing to rub over his nipples before sliding back down to hold onto his waist. Kurt casts a sideways glance at Blaine, then smirks before leaning in to kiss Sam. 

The blond jumps at the contact, but he’s quickly closing his eyes and leaning into it, holding onto Kurt’s biceps as he kisses back, gasping lightly when Kurt’s tongue invades his mouth, moaning at the feeling. Kurt guides him back then so that he’s sitting on the bed, and Kurt has one knee resting on the edge of the bed between Sam’s legs.

“Take my shirt off…” Kurt commands, and Sam quickly grabs the hem of Kurt’s shirt, sliding it up and off of him. He’d seen Kurt’s chest before in the locker room, but seeing it up close was something entirely different. He reached out to stroke Kurt’s chest, and Kurt quickly kissed him once more, pushing him back against the bed as they made out and touched one another’s torsos.

“Okay.. pants off.” Kurt says as he slides off of Sam. They both quickly remove their pants and underwear. Blaine bites his lip from where he’s watching, and tries to resist palming himself through his jeans. Kurt had said no touching, and he’s nothing but obedient. 

Sam sits on the bed and stares as Kurt rummages through his bedside table. At first he feels bad checking him out, but then he remembers that that's the whole reason why he’d been invited in the first place. Kurt turns toward him then, and Sam gasps lightly.

Blaine giggles from his spot on the desk. He knows very well that his boyfriend is much larger than most men are. Kurt casts him a dark glance, silently warning him to be quiet, and Blaine quickly bites his lip to silence himself. 

“Lay back against the pillows, Sam.” Kurt says, arranging them to a more comfortable position, and Sam moves. Kurt grabs a second pillow then and uses it to prop Sam’s hips in the air. Kurt crawls onto the bed then and sits between Sam’s legs, looking down at him with an intense gaze as he opens the bottle of lube. :Now, have you ever fingered yourself? Done anything with your ass?”

Sam shakes his head. “Not really. I’ve tried one finger before, but I’ve never done more than that.” Kurt nods and lubes up one of his fingers. 

“Well, I promise I’ll be gentle, then. Tell me if it’s too much.” Kurt says, then slowly begins to circle Sam’s rim with his finger, waiting until he relaxes to push in. Sam exhales deep and slow at the feeling, but nods, urging Kurt to keep going. After a while of gently sliding one finger in and out, Sam grunts out for more. 

Kurt obliges, stretching him with another, then once more until he’s got three fingers sliding in and out of Sam with ease. “Now,” Kurt begins, “do you want another finger, or are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” Sam whines, squirming around Kurt’s fingers. “Please, I want to know what you feel like.” Kurt chuckles as he pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the comforter before opening the condom and rolling it on.

“Glad to know you’re so eager…” Kurt says with a smile, adding some extra lube to his palm and stroking his cock to make sure that the slide won’t be too much. 

“Kurt…” The boys look over to see Blaine with his hand slightly raised. 

“Yes, Blaine?” Kurt asks, and Sam’s praying that Blaine hasn’t changed his mind, not when he’s so close.

“May I please touch myself… it’s already so much.” He pouts. Kurt ponders for a moment, then nods.

“Yes, but only over the pants. Nothing more.” Blaine holds back a sigh. It’s not much, but he’ll take it.

“Okay, are you ready?” Kurt asks, and Sam nods eagerly. 

“Please.” He whines, spreading his legs just a bit further to make more space. Kurt smiles and scoots closer, holding Sam’s legs open with a hand on his thigh, then ever so gently he pushes himself in, inch by inch until he’s buried to the hilt.

Sam lets out a deep moan as he accommodates to the stretch, and Kurt chuckles softly, stroking his hands up and down Sam’s chest. “You’re so tight…” He says softly, his voice deep with lust. “It’s been a while since Blaine’s felt this tight.”

Blaine whines softly from the desk, and ever so slowly, Kurt starts to move, making sure Sam’s alright with the feeling. When he gets no protest, Kurt speeds up a bit, drawing out his hips until just the head is left inside, then pushing back in one fell swoop. 

They continue like that for a few minutes, picking up the pace until Kurt’s thrusting fairly quickly, holding Sam in position with his hands on his thighs, holding his legs open. Sam squeezes the sheets around him and moans deep. He never knew being full could feel so good, but now he’s beginning to know why Blaine acts so happy and sated most of the time at school. 

Blaine’s palming at himself over his jeans, and he feels like he’s about to explode. By the way Kurt’s breathing and the moans that slip out of his mouth, he can tell he’s getting close. “Talk to me.” Blaine says, and Kurt growls deep in his throat.

“Fuck, it feels so good. He’s so fucking tight… never had anything in him before.” Sam whines and starts to stroke himself off in response, and Kurt keeps going, ego beaming at the way he has two boys wrapped around his finger. 

“Bet you wish this was you,” Kurt grunts, picking up the pace so that he’s fucking hard and deep into Sam. “Don’t you, Blaine? You little whore.” Blaine moans loudly at that, palming himself even harder.

“Fuck, yes Kurt. Love it when you fuck me like that… God, you’re so good. So fucking good… wish it was me right now.” Blaine whines, and Kurt hums in response.

“You would. You’re such a cockwhore… but you wanted this, wanted to watch me fuck someone else and leave you to fend for yourself… and I have to tell you, Sam might be just as good of a fuck as you are.” Both Sam and Blaine moan deep at that, and Sam arches his back.

“Kurt, I’m so close.” He moans, feeling the heat rising in his stomach. Kurt nods, digging his nails into Sam’s thighs.

“Yes. Yes, come. Wanna see it.” Kurt says, and moments later, Sam’s keening high and releasing all over his chest. Kurt pulls out then and removes the condom, quickly tossing it aside as he jerks himself off. Sam watches with an intense gaze as Kurt moans loud, coating Sam’s chest and mixing their cum together.

“Blaine, come here.” Kurt pants, and Blaine walks over, every step going straight to his aching cock. Kurt quickly removes Blaine’s shirt, tossing it aside, and pulls his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Blaine kicks them off and climbs onto the bed. Kurt positions Blaine so that he’s on all fours, his hands on either side of Sam’s torso. The two of them look at one another, neither of them having a clue what’ll come next.

“Lick the cum off his chest, Blaine, and I’ll take care of you… cum whenever you please.” Kurt says softly. Blaine leans down and starts to press licks and kisses to Sam’s chest, cleaning the fluid off of him. Sam leans his head back and closes his eyes, just focusing on the feeling. 

Blaine moans then as he feels Kurt start to jerk him off and press kisses and licks all around Blaine’s asscheeks and hole, teasing his entrance his his tongue. Once Blaine’s finished cleaning Sam off, he moans deep and rests his head on Sam’s stomach, closing his eyes as his orgasm draws near.

Kurt presses forward and pushed his tongue inside of Blaine’s ass, and that does it. Blaine keens loud and shoots all over the comforter, moaning as Kurt works him through his orgasm.

* * *

Once they’re all cleaned up, Blaine immediately demands cuddles from Kurt, who chuckles and reminds him that he’s going to walk Sam out first. Blaine pouts, but crawls into Kurt’s bed and waits patiently. Kurt puts on a robe while Sam puts his clothes back on, and they’re both silent as Kurt walks with sam down to the front door.

“Before you go…” Kurt says right as Sam reaches for the doorknob. “I just want to thank you. I had a lot of fun tonight. I’m not sure if or when Blaine will ever want an encore, but if he does…”

“Definitely call me.” Sam jokes, and Kurt chuckles softly. 

“I will. Thank you, though. Really.” Kurt says sincerely, and Sam smiles, shrugging.

“It’s no problem. I should thank you. This was… more fun than I anticipated it being. I just hope this doesn’t make things awkward for us as school.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I promise we won’t make it awkward. It was just… bros helping bros.”

Sam chuckles as that and puts his fist up, smiling as Kurt bumps it with his own. 

“Bros helping bros.”

  
  



End file.
